Crash
Crash, znany także jako Crash Martin – były wrestler Extreme Wrestling Federation i Blood Guts Wrestling. Członek Rewolucji Kulturalnej i jej hunwejbin. Opis Crash lubi ciemne kolory, dlatego też w jego ubiorze dominuje czerń pomieszana z szarością. „The Insane One” ma kruczo czarne włosy, na twarzy lekkie ślady zarostu. Jego brązowe oczy wg niektórych pasują idealnie do jego czarnych wytartych z lekka spodni, jeszcze bardziej pasują do czarnych i bardzo błyszczących butów. Podczas entrance’ów Crash ma też na sobie skórzaną kurtkę, która swoim kolorem bardziej przypomina jakikolwiek odcień szarości, trzeba przyznać – jest stara. Crash nie ma prostego charakteru. Ciężko go uszczęśliwić, niektórzy sądzą, że Crash nie jest zdolny do szczęście. To nieprawda, przecież Martinowi praktycznie nigdy nie znika uśmiech z twarzy. Tyle, że na ogół jest szyderczy uśmiech, który ma symbolizować to, że za kilka chwil kolejny rywal zostanie odprawiony z kwitkiem. Crasha obchodzi tylko to co z Crashem jest związane. Można uznać, że „It’s all about Crash Martin” jest jego mottem życiowym. Dlatego nie spodziewaj się, że on Ci pomoże – nie w tym życiu. Dlatego nie interesują go też żadne run-iny, czy inne interwencje – nie za to mu płacą, no chyba, że sytuacja może przynieść dla niego korzyść. Tak, Insane One nie będzie załatwiać za Ciebie interesów, bo ma zbyt mało czasu by zagospodarować go dla siebie. Crash podchodzi do swojej pracy poważnie – w ringu wypluwa z siebie płuca, obija wszystkie kości tylko po to by odebrać później to co mu należne. Nie chodzi tu o pieniądze – Crash je lubi, ale bez przesady. Chodzi tu o podziw i szacunek. Brak respektu dla Crasha to rażący błąd… błąd, który niejednego już pogrążył. Martin w ringu jest brutalny i bezwględny. Pytasz się pewnie co może zrobić taki mikrus jak Crash? Może więcej niż Ci się zdaje. Crash lubi dominować w ringu, bez sentymentów i okazywania szacunku dla przeciwnika dokłada spot za spotem, akcja za akcją, Insane Driver za Insane Driverem tylko po to by przeciwnik poczuł bół, cierpienie i ogólny stan, którego nie chiciałbyś odczuć. To jest definicja wrestlingu wg Tego Niesamowitego. Myślisz, że jesteś stiffowy – Crash jest bardziej stiffowy. Maksymalnie skupiony na swoim celu, przy okazji robi to co lubi robić – okrada innych z marzeń i nadziei, na to, że mają jakiekolwiek szanse na sukces. Przy okazji, jak to sam przyznaje na każdym kroku, odbiera to co mu należne, bo przecież jest tym jednym… „niesamowitym”. Crash nie zna umiaru w ringu – możesz stracić czucie w kończynach, a on i tak dobije Cię jednym ze swoich dopracowanych do perfekcji akcji. Martin uwielbia wykorzystywać na przeciwnikach cały swój moveset. Jemu zależy na tym by być najlepszym, bardziej niż się domyślasz. Entrance Nagle gasną światła, halę ogarnia niesamowita ciemność, nagle z głośników rozlega się jego entrance theme. Gdy instrumentalny wstęp się kończy, muzyka ucicha, a na rampie wybuchają strasznie jaskrawe i jakże rażące w oczy białe fajerwerki stylizowane na wybuch (wiedz, że Xplosive Warrior uwielbia pirotechnikę). Gdy światła powoli dochodzą do poprzedniego stanu, na rampie już stoi on. Głowa skierowana w dół, ręce skrzyżowane trzyma przy tułowiu. Theme zaczyna grać dalej, wtedy on się budzi ze snu. Szybkim ruchem podnosi głowę i jeszcze bardziej energicznie unosi skrzyżowane ręce w górze. Swoim trademarkowym uśmieszkiem wita publiczność, która karmi go heatem. Za nim na swoim wózku jedzie jego przyjaciel i zarazem manager – Stewie. Crash rozgląda się po trybunach, gdy znajduje się przy ringu, wtedy energicznie wchodzi na narożnik (w stylu Naturalsów – najpierw wskakuje na drugą linę, by z niej wskoczyć na narożnik), znowu krzyżuje ręce i rozgląda się ostatni raz po to by odebrać niezbędną mu dawkę sporego heatu. Styl High flying płynnie połączony z technicznym stylem. Crash ma niesamowitą przewagę oko w oko z przeciwnikiem, ma zajebiście dopracowany moveset, uwielbia katować innych swoimi driverami, gutbusterami, czy też suplexami. Ciosy * Totally Crashed 450 Splash splash * Head-On Collision jacket piledriver * Shining wizard * One-Armed Bandit armbar *Hard Way reverse STO) *Insane Driver [Sitting Death Valley Driver *Insane Driver II Driver II *Insane Driver III driver into single knee neckbreaker *Chaos Cutter release leg hook belly to back suplex into cutter *Chaos City Clutch underhook lock with bodyscissors *Superkick/jumping twisting enzuigiri *Flipping leg hook single knee gutbuster *Springboard tornado DDT *Straight jacket double knee backbreaker *Snapmare obrócony w reverse DDT *Cross-legged fisherman suplex *Roundhouse kick *Bridging exploder suplex *Straight jacket suplex *Bridging dragon suplex *540 corkscrew senton *Cloverleaf *Springboard moonsault Osiągnięcia *'Extreme Wrestling Federation' ** 1 x EWF Evolution Champion ** 1 x EWF Tag Team Championship - z Vegardem Jacobsenem ** 1 x Puchar Szczęściarza Bilans walk (7-2-5/10-3-5) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy BGW